Tom and Jerry: Monster House
''Tom and Jerry: Monster House ''is a upcoming 2021 direct-to-video animated supernatural horror comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Sony/Columbia Pictures, ImageMovers and Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. It will be released on Digital HD on July 6, 2021 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on July 20, 2021. Plot: Songs: Characters: * Tom - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and friend, Tuffy's friend, Mrs. Mouse and Uncle Harry's boss and Toodles' husband. In this movie, he is D.J.'s pet cat along together with Chowder, Jenny, Toodles, Cherie, Jerry, Tuffy and Harry by the Nebbercracker house. * Jerry - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival/friend, Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's husband, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, and Mrs. Mouse's son. In this movie, he is D.J.'s pet mouse along together with Chowder, Jenny, Cherie, Tuffy, Harry, Tom and Toodles by the Nebbercracker house. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Tom's friend, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Mrs. Mouse's grandson and a good friends of Chowder. In this movie, he is D.J.'s pet mouse along together with Jerry, Cherie, Harry, Toodles and Tom by the Nebbercracker house. * D.J. Walters - A young boy, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner, Chowder and Jenny's friend. * Chowder - A young boy, who is D.J. and Tuffy's friend. * Jenny Bennett - A young girl, who is D.J.'s love-interest, Chowder and Tuffy's friend, Toodles Galore and Cherie's owner/friend. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend, fiancée, love-interest and always looking at her white-buttocks and Cherie's friend. In this movie, she is Jenny's pet white-cat. * Cherie - A purple scarf and shirt and wearing a light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend, fiancée and love-interest, Tuffy's aunt and always looking at her light-brown buttocks, Toodles' friend, Uncle Harry and Mrs. Mouse's twin sister. In this movie, she is Jenny's pet light-brown mouse with Toodles Galore. * Horace Nebbercracker - * Zee - * Police Officer Landers - * Police Officer Lister - * Droopy - * Butch - * Spike - * Tyke - * Bones - * Reginald "Skull" Skulinski - * Mrs. Mouse - A elderly brown mouse who is Jerry's mother, Tuffy's grandmother, Cherie's aunt, and Uncle Harry's older twin brother. In this movie, she is Mrs. Walters's pet female mouse with her twin brother Harry at Walters house. * Mrs. Walters - D.J.'s mother, Mr. Walters's wife and Mrs. Mouse's owner/friend at Walters house. * Mr. Walters - D.J.'s father, Mrs. Walters's husband and Uncle Harry's owner/friend at Walters house. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's brother/boyfriend and Mrs. Mouse's older brother. In this movie, he is Mr. Walters's pet Hawaiian mouse with his twin brother Mrs. Mouse at Walters house. * Constance Nebbercracker - * Eliza - Voice Cast: * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse Quotes: Trivia: * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild scary scenes, violence, language. * Suggested Running Times: 91 Minutes (NTSC), 87 Minutes (PAL). * Jerry always touching Tuffy's diaper away from the Nebbercracker house. * Droopy, Butch, Spike and Tyke works with Police Officer Landers and Lister. * Mrs. Mouse and Uncle Harry helps with Mr. and Mrs. Walters. Release: * Digital HD on July 6, 2021 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on July 20, 2021. Category:Family Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Monster House Category:2021 films Category:2021 Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie